Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dronedarone or one of its pharmaceutically acceptable salts for the treatment of leishmaniasis, in particular cutaneous leishmaniasis with its various strains around the world, and/or leishmaniasis issued from Leishmania amazonensis, Leishmania donovani, or Leishmania major as well to formulation in particular topical formulation comprising dronedarone or one of its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, to their preparation and to their therapeutic application.
Description of the Related Art 2-n-Butyl-3-[4-(3-di-n-butylaminopropoxy)benzoyl]-5-methylsulphonamidobenzofuran, or dronedarone, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, in particular its hydrochloride salts, are described in European Patent EP 0 471 609 B1.
Moreover, dronedarone is indicated to reduce the risk of hospitalization for atrial fibrillation in patients in sinus rhythm with a history of paroxysmal or persistent atrial fibrillation (AF) or is indicated for the maintenance of sinus rhythm after successful cardioversion in adult clinically stable patients with paroxysmal or persistent atrial fibrillation (AF).